


Flying High

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Chop Shop - Freeform, Gen, TC-centric, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: TC - despite his better senses - takes Rick up on his offer to help him get a new helicopter for Island Hoppers.





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Magnum P.I., so please don't sue. 
> 
> Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoy!

“This is a _terrible_ idea,” TC muttered. 

The warehouse was stuffed with stripped cars and half-finished machinery; TC was not surprised that this was the place Rick referred him to when they were chilling out and TC, an idiot, admitted that he was thinking of buying another helicopter for his business. Rick, unsurprisingly, said he knew a guy who could get the job done, custom paint included, for 12K. 

And then TC found himself in the middle of a chop shop. 

Because of course he did. 

“TC, right?” 

He turned to see an older Hawaiian guy leaning against an interior door. 

“Yeah, man—you Kana'i?” 

Kana'i nodded—they shook hands. 

“We don't get much demand for 'copters,” Kana'i admitted, “but the men were excited for the challenge.” 

At TC's look, he started walking, explaining, “They know how; the problem's that the sky is obvious—people don't want that unless they have air space.” He paused, looking back. “Or a license.” 

“And the paperwork's legit?” TC asked, knowing no better opportunity to do so. 

“Yes, completely,” Kana'i said, “I wouldn't screw over Rick's friend.” 

There weren't many times when TC wanted to be known as 'Rick's friend', but getting a cheap-ass helicopter from a disreputable source was one of those few times when he preferred it. They stopped in the corner, where, underneath a nondescript tarp, TC's helicopter was held. 

“Okay,” he said, “let's see this.” 

With a flourish, Kana'i uncovered the helicopter. TC, despite bracing himself for any monstrosity he could imagine, was breathless. 

“It's—” he started, gaping a little. A pause. “Absolutely gorgeous. 

“I would have sex with this helicopter.” 

Kana'i nodded as though this was what he was expecting. 

“Good. You want to fly it?” 

TC grinned at Kana'i and said, “Only if you go with me, hoa.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
